


how to cut a hedge

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: themes collection [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, enjoy, i'm sorry but i cant write so yeah, oh no, that's why this exists, this fandom needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: agenda:-join starkid writes discord-write stories based on prompts-share them-*looks sadly at plan sheet* share them
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: themes collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	how to cut a hedge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkid writes discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkid+writes+discord).



> i wrote this last week but only posted it today because i have a sudden and unjustified boost of confidence

"girl next door"

The grass was freshly cut, and the hedges neatly trimmed in Jemilla's garden, right down Tribe Street. She stood before it, smiling and quite satisfied with her hard work, trimmers in one hand and gloves held in the other. As she admired it, however, her gaze wandered over to the house next door. Zazzalil's house. _Her_ garden was a literal jungle. Jemilla was pretty sure her neighbour hadn't cut the grass in the entire time she'd lived there, and maybe didn't even realise how cruel that was to any onlookers.

"I have to do _something_ ," she decided. "Zazzalil can't spend another day with such a disgrace of a garden."

Besides, as a friend, she owed it to her to tell the truth as it was. No, it _wasn't_ anything to do with her wanting to distract herself from her recent breakup. It was to help her neighbour.

Two minutes later, armed with a lawnmower and a long set of trimmers, Jemilla rung the doorbell of the girl next door. It took a solid minute for it to open, but when Zazzalil saw who it was she brightened a little. It looked like she had just woken from a long nap - despite it being mid-afternoon - and staggered over to the door. After a moment, she squinted at Jemilla's outfit and made a confused face.

"Are you a gardener now or something?" she asked. "Shit, did I hire a gardener by accident? And they sent you?"

Jemilla laughed. "No, dumbass, I came to help out."

"Oh," Zazzalil said. "With... the garden?"

"I thought you needed some tips, so I decided to come over and help!"

Zazzalil looked a little offended, but for some reason, she agreed. "I'll just get into something more appropriate."

So that was how the pair of girls ended up in Zazzalil's overgrown garden, with grass covering their feet as they tramped about cutting hedges into decent shapes. Jemilla usually went for cubes, cuboids, and perfect spheres, while Zazzalil leaned more towards making strange shapes that didn't make much sense at all. After a few hours of this, Jemilla finally voiced her concerns.

"Zazz, are you sure about that?" she said, hoping she didn't sound patronising. "Those shapes aren't really... shapes."

"They aren't yet!" Zazzalil said excitedly as a reply, and busied herself once more. Jemilla squinted. Sure, the bush she was currently cutting kind of looked like an ice cream, but the top was completely out of shape. Seeing her stare, Zazzalil stopped and turned around with a shake of her head. "Look, I'll show you later. Until then, go home and take a rest."

"Why would I need a - ?"

"Just go!" she urged, and Jemilla headed home with a deep sigh. Behind her, there was a yell of, "I'll text you when to come!"

***

Midnight.

Who invited someone over at _midnight_?

What kind of insensitive -?

Jemilla groaned as she tugged her coat on, trying not to rant. Her days of yelling at Zazzalil were over. Sure, she may have used to, but these days the two were finally getting along, and it wouldn't be wise for her to start all that again. She pulled up the zip and put on the hood.

As soon as she stepped out of the house and locked the door, she felt someone grab onto her shoulder and secure a bag over her head. She screamed, but it was too late - she was already being dragged away (though it wasn't uncomfortable, as her kidnapper was carefully carrying her and she had the vague feeling she recognised that breathing pattern). After a ride in a car and another short burst of being carried somewhere, she was placed on the floor and the bag was removed.

Blinking in the sudden light, she noticed the sound of crickets before she saw the spectacle before her. There, right before her, was a display of huge torches lining a grass covered path which led up to a raised platform. She stood slowly, recognising the garden as the one she had spent hours working in this very afternoon, and looked closer. The torches were actually the bushes from earlier, artfully draped in tiny orange lights that wound around the branches inside. Overall, the effect was of an old castle for giants of some sort.

She started to walk towards the platform, and saw movement just next to it. From the shadows emerged a dark but large figure, vague enough to be frightening but still clearly Zazzalil. The figure released a frightening roar.

A moment of silence.

Jemilla burst into laughter, almost falling to the floor.

"You were supposed to be scared," Zazzalil complained. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"It's really good, and so impressive, honestly," Jemilla managed between bursts of laughter, "but that costume is too funny!"

It was. The werewolf costume, clearly bought from some cheap store nearby, was at best an imitation of an ape, and at worst some kind of hairball.

"I think it's pretty good." But even Zazzalil's voice didn't sound too convinced, as if she too thought the costume was ridiculous. "But thanks anyway."

Jemilla finally calmed down and walked up to Zazzalil so she could properly speak to her. "Thanks for showing me all this."

"Well, you did help me earlier. It only seemed fair. Anyway, do you want some of this candy or not?"

"Candy?"

Sure enough, the werewolf costume's pockets were full of sweets from last year's Halloween, which was apparently its original purpose. Since then, Zazzalil explained, it had been sitting at the bottom of her cupboard, and she had just so happened to find it the other day. When Jemilla had come around and suggested the project of redoing the garden, Zazzalil had known exactly what she would do.

For the next few hours, the two sat on platform, tossing small sweets into their mouths and laughing as they talked how things were going in life, and at work, and in general, until finally Jemilla decided she needed to get some sleep.

"It's been so much fun," Jemilla said, and she was sure she caught the girl the next door give her a soft smile before she went in for a hug.

"I'm glad you could come," she replied, "even with the awful time."

"It was worth it."

And then, just as she was about to leave, she planted a soft kiss on the shorter girl's cheek and tugged her coat tighter around her, avoiding her gaze and she hurried away, back through the aisle of lights and towards her own neat garden. From her doorway, knowing Zazzalil could hear her, she called:

"See you tomorrow!"

With that, she closed her door, hoping the small kiss would be taken well.

And as she found out very soon, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> i joined the starkid discord and i'm terrified of e v e r y o n e (not because of them, they're really nice, i'm just scared of the power they wield) so uh if you're reading this guys... sorry


End file.
